Not enough to love
by MinaKari
Summary: MinaKari's not exactly a happy camper. It was said she never was. She lost a loved one, but only a certain amount of people even cared. This is a crossover story, more info inside. Please read


Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-gi-oh, Hitomi (Escaflowne), Kenshin Himura or Battousai (Rurouni Kenshin). But I dooo own MinaKari ^_^   
  
This whole story is based on MinaKari..And Kari. Its about their life without Kenshin, but what will become of it with Battousai there. Marik and Bakura are in it. Im not sure about anyone else. Oh yes..Ryou of course ^.^ Anyways, back to the summary. MinaKari is having problems living on her own, even though she is with her Yami and her lover's Yami. She learns a lesson about love from her friends, Marik and Bakura, Hitomi too. There are some..Weird love tingles going on in this story, but hey..Good imaginations get..uh..something in return. Anyways I hope you all find it..good. Sad but good. Even if you dont review it, at least you gave the first sentence a good read. Arigato peoples. Happy new year too.  
  
The wind blew around the small meadow, the birds sang delighted, flapping wings leaving feathers about the large area of grass. There stood a small girl, her short, brown hair flying about her. She had a broken smile on her face, but to her it was nothing new. Her paw-like feet began to move, the soft padding beneath them making soft pit-pat sounds, even on the grass. She looked happy, but deep inside it was nothing but a joke to everyone around. Was anyone really happy these days? With all the things going on in her life, it was just a common disaster to everyone else. But to her, it was a lost love.  
  
Sure..She was used to it by now, but the things around her couldnt leave it be. Leave alone the fact that he was dead, he wasnt coming back. She had always thought about him, never letting the fact that she loved him leave her thoughts. Yet still...She sighed, moving abit faster as to get back home before dark. She knew her friends would be looking for her, so she leaned over and ran on all fours, letting the gusts of wind behind her give a boost to her running. She ran fast, the tree's looking like blurred splats of paint.  
  
She finaly reached home, the large house keeping a number of people housed inside, had most of the lights on still. She looked down at her wrist, the small whach telling her the time."..Eleven thirty already...I didnt even notice it was this dark..." Like a rock, it hit her. The world around her became darkened, and the moon hung high above her as she gazed at it lovingly."..No matter how dead you are..You still bless me with such..Gifts..I still love you..Even if your gone.." She smiled, her eyes closed and a hand lashing out at her cheek. She feel backwards slightly, catching herself and growling at the woman who had hit her."..Where the fuck were you Mina?" She asked, her feature's no diffrent from the one called Mina's.  
  
The older girl had soft brown hair, like Mina as well. Her body was shaped diffrently, the breast being along bigger then Mina's, her dark red eyes pericing into anyone's soul. She was wearing a dark, tight black dress, half of her thighs showing, and her brown tail swaying behind her." Do you know how fucking late it is? Its damn there midnight you stupid bitch! God damn..I make dinner for me and Battousai, and you come home late, not only is the food cold, but Im cold. Im going to kick your ass." She growls softly, her hands balled up into little fists as she moved forward to sock poor Mina. Someone came up behind her, grabing the small fist with a quick flick of his wrist.  
  
It was Battousai, Mina's boyfriends..Other half. Her eye's trailed up his body, so much alike..Her dear beloved and his Yami.." Hello Sai-sama..Im sorry I am so late..I will prepare more food for you.." Mina spoke quietly, while her other half growled and turned around, glaring at her lover."..Baby, why didnt you let me hit her?" She asks, her expression softening as she unballed her fist, turning to her Hikari evily."..You are one lucky bitch." She hissed, turning around and running inside. Battousai whached the whole time, sighing and shaking his head softly.  
  
He soon tuned to Mina, her gentle yellow eyes downcast as she decided playing with her tail would make her look even more innocent. Battousai gave a muffled laugh, his hand covering his mouth as he stepped forward, taking the smaller girl into his arms and spinning her around once." Dont worry about it little one..It's fine, I already ate. Lets get you inside...Its cold out here." He spoke to her warmly, but he wasnt smiling. Ever since..Her beloved had died, he seemed..Weird. He wasnt sure why he lived, and Kenshin didnt. But it angered him, and no matter how much the rurouni got on his nerves, he was still apart of his very being.  
  
"..Thanks Sai-sama..But..Its alright...I rather just stay out here..Kari seems angry at me.." She placed a paw over her own cheek, rubbing the red spot. She seemed distant, like she would any other day, her eyes shinning dully, the glow of hate rising every day."..She was worried Mina..You scared her. You know how she gets now...Always wanting to know where you are..When Kenshin died, everything changed. She barely even trusts me now.." He said, he sounded so distant to her now. Usually, he would pick on her, or playfully hit her and she would laugh. She was like the baby of the family, always had a smile on her face.  
  
But now..  
  
" There's no use in crying over it Mina..He's gone..He's been gone for three weeks.." He sighed, taking her inside and closing the door behind her."..Three weeks?..Thats it..It seemed like..So much longer.." She said, curling her tail up against her back. Her ears droped slightly as she once again fell into a state of depression. He had already opened the door, ignoring her little comment for now. He moved slowly upstairs, opening the door to her room and setting her small body on the bed.  
  
"..Get some sleep..We'll all talk tomarrow..alright?" He whispered, sitting next to her and trailing a finger tip over her collor bone." You two are very beautiful..and even if Kenshin is dead..He's still apart of me, and we both love you..Remember that.." He leaned forward, his pericing yellow eyes coming closer to her own. She closed her's, sighing softly before meeting his lips in a simple kiss. She knew how much they both loved her..sexually and normaly. She felt happy for the moment, his tounge tracing the smaller parts of her lips, then pushing through the soft pink tissue, he let his tounge happily slip inside her warm mouth.  
  
He traced the inside of her cheek, pressing her down to the bed, laying her down and moaning quitely in the kiss. She returned the kiss without any protest, fighting his tounge with hers. But...All to quickly he pulled back, his eyes holding a glint of violate."..Kenshin..H-" He smiled softly, sitting up and blinking, once again those mean looking yellow eyes."..Goodnight Mina." His smile faded quickly, and he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
She nods, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side, letting her mind drift slowly into slumber. Before so, she stared at the picture of Kenshin, grinning foolishly and blowing him a kiss goodnight.  
  
He might of been gone, but she still had her Sai-sama..  
  
^_^ So what do you think? I think its kinda weird..But my imagination tells me I really need to start back up on writing stories. Some of you SHOULD know me as Merlegirl something..Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Flame's only make my day a happy one..Dont get mad if you get a comment from a friend of mine..Later. 


End file.
